Una vida sin Dino
by Cola-Kao
Summary: Songfic: Incluso los paños de lagrimas tienen sentimientos, y el capo Cavallone no era la excepción; el guardian de la lluvia tendría que aceptarlo.


**Título: **Una vida sin Dino  
**Autora:** Kaoru (cola-kao).  
**Rating:** All ~  
**Pareja(s):** Dino/Squalo -D39- (Mención de D18)  
**Sinopsis:** Songfic sin un final lindo  
**Dedicado a:** "Dino" (Quien para mí como Squalo lo es).  
**Notas/Advertencias: **Este songfic está basado en el tema** "Ahora que" de Andrés de León**. Saco la cara por las fans latinoamericanas de KHR con un tema Chileno.

Llevaba sin verlo mas tiempo del que consideraba sano. De vez en cuando solía sentirse abrumado y con remordimiento de llamarlo únicamente en aquellas ocasiones en que Xanxus le humillaba hasta hacer que dejara de sentirse como una persona; y solo en esas instancias recordaba que después de todo siempre había una sonrisa cálida que podía confortarlo.

Pero lo cierto, era que Squalo siempre pensaba en él; habían noches incluso en las que para apaciguar cualquier dolor que sintiera, recordaba sus dulces palabras, el suave aroma de sus dorados cabellos y la tibieza de su cuerpo para sonreír de lado y conseguir el descanso.

Estaba ansioso por encontrarse con él; de forma discreta intentó lucir mejor que siempre; incluso había perfumado un tanto su ropa; cosa que en definitiva había hecho dos veces en su vida y por obligación.

_**¿Como estas?**__**  
**__**¿Que es de tu vida?**__**  
**__**Te ves bien**_

Era asunto repetido el que Dino tardaste en llegar a sus encuentros; si algo en él no había cambiado con los años era la torpeza. Siempre dándole ese toque jovial y encantador que le caracterizaba.

Al espadachín le encantaba que el jefe de Cavallone fuera así de idiota, puesto que siempre podía tener un motivo por el cual exigir favores. "¡Lamento la tardanza Squalo!" "¿Qué crees? ¡Nada de lamentos basura! ¡Me debes un favor!", y éste todas sus veces terminaba consistiendo en placeres personales con éste y su cuerpo.

Ésta vez no fue la excepción, tardó mas de la cuenta eso si, pero como siempre acababa plantándose en frente con una mueca de perdón y la frente perlada en sudor.

_**  
**__**Extraño fue un año sin saber de ti**__**  
**__**Cuéntame cómo hacer para olvidar**__**  
**__**Háblame como un amigo nada más**__**  
**__**Jamás pensé que un día llegaría el final**__**  
**__**Si tú eras todo lo que yo tenía,**__**  
**__**Mi luz, mi realidad quisiera olvidar**_

No deseaba toparse con malas noticias, y definitivamente no podría culpar a Dino por estar enfadado con él, después de todo incluso los paños de lágrimas tienen sentimientos.

-¡S-Squalo!- Jadeó cansado, apoyándose en el hombro de este para permitirse reposar de lo que parecía ser un largo trote apresurado desde su descapotable rojo hasta la mesa de aquella cafetería.  
-¿Quién mas iba a ser?- Y desde luego, por mas que el mismo tratase de apaciguar sus comentarios tan poco amables; no podía evitarlo. Siempre que sonriera con su mueca al hablar iba a demostrarle cuan feliz estaba de verle.  
-¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?- Preguntó, quitándose la chaqueta y colocándola sobre la silla en la que segundos después tomaría asiento.  
-Mira la hora que es, inútil- Respondió sujetando a una de las camareras de la muñeca; no pretendía esperar a que alguien se les acercara. La muchacha algo atemorizada por la mirada fulminante y agresiva que le dedicó el peliblanco decidió recoger el pedido de inmediato.

Como siempre, el café mas amargo para Squalo y la torta más costosa para Dino; era algo bastante típico pero agradable dentro de la costumbre. Intentaban variar en cuanto a sus rutas para juntarse; de modo que ninguno de sus encuentros se pareciera al anterior, pero incluso sin desearlo todos acaban siendo muy similares, y he allí lo divertido.

_**  
**__**Y ahora que tu ya no estas**__**  
**__**Vivo en la soledad**__**  
**__**Lo que daría por verte llegar a mi oscuridad**__**  
**__**Y ahora que tú ya no estás quisiera despertar**__**  
**__**De que sirvieron los años si al fin**__**  
**__**Dices que es tiempo de partir**_

Pasó el día de forma fugaz, mas rápido de lo que a ninguno de los dos hubiere agradado en primera instancia. Dino odiaba las despedidas, y Squalo simplemente se las ahorraba.

Al pelilargo realmente no le agradaba fumar, era algo que consideraba innecesario y desabrido; pero en aquellos momentos en los que necesitaba desahogarse con algo no podía evitar el pasearse por algún bazar y comprar una cajetilla. El jefe de Cavallone por su parte tampoco era algo que frecuentase, pero por asuntos laborales y de mantención de redes sociales, para más de alguna entrevista era algo que debía hacer, por lo que la constancia le había dejado un pequeño gusto por los cigarrillos.

Se encontraban en el mirador de un cerro; conversando de todo y nada a su vez, y mientras Squalo se metía un cigarrillo a la boca, Dino ya teniendo uno entre los labios chistó un encendedor que los prendiera ambos.

Solo necesitaron dos segundos; dos miserables segundos para entender que seguía de eso. Sus dedos se tocaron por dos segundos para bloquear el viento que amenazaba con apagar la llama, y para ese instante Squalo le estaba sonriendo; con esa mueca tan usual en él que en todas sus perspectivas quería decir "Ven aquí".

_**  
**__**Volverte a ver es más difícil que olvidar**__**  
**__**Mírame hay fuegos que ni con el mar**__**  
**__**Abrázame y ya no me digas nada**__**  
**__**Tal vez es la última vez**__**  
**__**Que volveré a ver tu mira**__**  
**__**Y me dices que ya es tarde y miras el reloj**__**  
**__**Como desconocidos que se encuentran parados sin adiós**__**  
**__**Hoy fuimos tú y yo.**_

Aunque no lo pareciera, el rubio tenía artimañas bastante sucias para tratar al momento de la verdad con alguien. Era del tipo que seducía con besos y caricias, y te hacía llegar a un orgasmo calido y satisfactorio en una primera instancia; desviviéndose en palabras lindas, susurros insinuantes y roces sugerentes.

Mientras que Squalo sin ser menos de lo que aparentaba, no mostraba mayor interés por querer ocultar lo ambicioso e insaciable que siempre era; no se molestaba en seducir, le gustaba mordisquear y lamer a su propio gusto y si los orgasmos con él no eran escandalosos iba por una segunda ronda inmediatamente.

_**Y ahora que tu ya no estas**__**  
**__**Vivo en la soledad**__**  
**__**Lo que daría por verte llegar a mi oscuridad**__**  
**__**Y ahora que tú ya no estás quisiera despertar**__**  
**__**De que sirvieron los años si al fin**__**  
**__**Dices que es tiempo de partir**__**  
**__**De partir, de partir**__**  
**__**Y ahora que**_

Squalo lo sabía; sabía que Dino estaba enterado de que seguramente su problema era con su jefe; que le había llamado diciendo que quería verlo cuando realmente buscaba revolcarse con él en su automóvil para saciar su orgullo maltrecho.

Y después de todo, también sabía que el rubio tenía un límite marcado y preciso, y que incluso después de aguantarle tantas cosas iba a llegar el día en que por fin, le dijera que alguien mas había ocupado su lugar.

_**  
**__**Y ahora que tú ya no estás vivo en la soledad**__**  
**__**De que sirvieron los años si al fin**__**  
**__**Dices que es tiempo de partir**_

¿Seguir siendo amigos? No tenía sentido…  
¿Enamorado de un vongola? Eso tampoco lo tenía…

No tardaron más que lo suficiente en acomodarse y partir rumbo a la carretera en silencio ¿De que iba todo eso?  
"_Nadie puede llenarme como tú_"; Comprendió entonces que toda su felicidad estaba junto a él; lamentándose por los días que sucedieran de allí en más.


End file.
